Never Ever
by Rin Carrae
Summary: Ketika Sekolah menentukan peran apa yang kalian dapat untuk menjadi tokoh Dongeng. Putri Salju?Penyihir? sia-sia untuk kabur,karena jalan satu-satunya kabur hanyalah melalui dongeng./""Jadi sayangku,bagian mana yang ingin kau tempeli kutil kismis ini? Dahi?hidung?atau dagu? Tapi biasanya penyihir kutilnya di hidung." /RivaMika,The School for Good and Evil AU!,Friendship MikaPetra.


Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

The School for Good and Evil © Soman Chainani

Warning: The School for Good and Evil AU,sangat OOC,Typo,RivaMika,abal,dll.

Selamat Membaca~

.

.

.

Petra sudah lama menanti untuk diculik.

Malam ini,anak-anak di desa Maria tengah tidur dengan gelisah. Jika malam ini Sang Guru datang,para orangtua mereka akan menggembok pintu,dan memaku papan kayu ke kaca jendela.

Anak-anak yang diculik oleh Sang Guru tidak akan pernah kembali. Tidak ada kehidupan selanjutnya-entah mati atau hidup tidak ada yang tahu.

Tapi Petra justru memimpikan pangeran.

Naik kereta labu,dan hadir di pesta dansa dengan gaun-gaun menggembung serta sepatu bertumit tinggi. Pangeran berbadan tegap,dengan jubah lebar serta lencana bertumpuk di dada mereka.

Petra tersenyum dan menggerak-gerakan alisnya ketika berjalan kekamarnya.

"Ayah,mataku akan bengkak kalau aku tidak tidur jam Sembilan malam. Sang Guru tidak suka dengan anak cewek berkantung mata. Sangat merepotkan kalau aku harus mengoleskan krim mentimun kemataku nanti pagi."

"Orang-orang terus berkata bahwa kau akan diculik. Mereka bilang kau haru mengolesi wajahmu dengan lumpur,dan membotaki kepalamu. Atau membuat kutil palsu dari kismis."

Ayahnya memasang papan kayu dijendela kamarnya. Merantainya,lalu menggemboknya.

"Ayah melakukan hal sia-sia karena Sang Guru akan mencari cara apapun untuk menculikku. Mungkin ia masuk dari saluran air atau lubang sebenarnya aku lebih memilih diculik dengan cara yang lebih terhormat,harusnya ia mengetuk pintu kamarku terlebih dahulu." Petra memandang pantulan sempurnanya di cermin .

"Nak,kalau Sang Guru menculikmu untuk kebaikan,seharusnya ia menculik si Isabel itu." Ia mengusap peluhnya.

"Tapi,Sang Guru sudah menculiknya 4 tahun yang lalu."

* * *

.

.

.

Sementara di perkuburan yang gelap,seorang anak perempuan tengah meringkuk di dekat perapian.

"Mikasa,tahun ini para sesepuh bilang Sang Guru akan menculikmu. Sepertinya untuk kejahatan,pastinya." Sang Ibu tersenyum kearah anaknya.

Mikasa hanya memutar bola matanya dan mengelap ingusnya dengan ujung bajunya.

"Pokoknya tahun ini,kau harus diculik. Ibu akan mencukur rambutmu dan menempelkan kismis ke wajahmu agar terlihat seperti penyihir. Jendela kamarmu harus dibuka agar Sang Suru akan lebih mudah menculikmu." Ibunya mencincang daging kadal dan memasukkannya ke kuali.

"Tanpa semua itu,sudah pasti aku akan diculik bersama Petra. Orang-orang sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali padaku. Tapi aku tidak yakin,apa aku bisa kembali kesini lagi setelah diculik."

"Sebenarnya,tidak usah kembali lagi lebih bagus. Ibu tidak perlu mencari kadal tambahan untuk membuat sup. Dan aku yakin,para sesepuh juga akan senang." Wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam itu tersenyum lebar. "Jadi sayangku,bagian mana yang ingin kau tempeli kutil kismis ini? Dahi?hidung?atau dagu? Tapi biasanya penyihir kutilnya di hidung." Ia mengambil sekotak penuh kismis basi dan menyodorkannya kearah Mikasa. Mikasa mengambil kotak kayu itu,dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

Ia menempeli wajahnya dengan kismis lengket itu. Dagu,hidung dan dahi. Kismis seukuran kuku jari kelingking menempel dihidungnya. Mikasa mengambil karet rambut,lalu mengucir rambutnya hingga berdiri kaku seperti jerami kering. Leher dan tangan penuh dengan coretan arang dan serpihan daun kering hingga terlihat seperti koreng.

Ia mengambil kaca,dan melihat pantulan wajahnya. Ia tampak konyol sepeti badut sirkus. Bahkan lebih buruk lagi. Wajah lengket penuh kismis,dan rambut seperti tersengat listrik.

Mikasa mendesah pelan dan tidur di ranjang kecilnya.

* * *

.

.

.

Petra terlonjak dari kasurnya pagi ini. Ia bermimpi dicium oleh troll dengan gigi hitam dan mata besar sebelah.

Ia mengenakan sandal berbulunya dan berjalan kekamar mandi. Mencuci muka dengan sabun lidah buaya,dan mengoleskan putih telur kewajahnya. Rutinitas pagi,masker putih telur untuk mencegah komedo. Sebagai pelengkap,ia mengoleskan krim madu keleher dan tangannya.

Pintu kamarnya membuka dan Ayahnya menghampiri Petra yang tengah menggosokan krim madu itu keseluruh tangannya.

"Kau harus menghentikan rutinitas konyol ini. Ayah sudah mengatakan kau harus menempeli wajahmu dengan kismis,bukan mentimun dan putih telur. Sang Guru akan benar-benar menculikmu kalau begini."

Petra mendengus kesal dan menatap ayahnya dengan tajam . "Aku tidak mau wajahku berkomedo dan tanganku bersisik karena kekeringan. Sang Guru akan kecewa jika mengetahui calon putri dongeng ternyata memiliki kondisi kulit yang menyedihkan." Ia menepuk-nepuk wajahnya dengan kain basah.

Ayahnya menggeram dan membanting pintu kamar Petra

* * *

.

.

.

Penculikan pertama dimulai 200 tahun yang lalu.

Dua anak selalu menghilang pada saat malam hari dengan jejak bulu angsa yang mengarah ke hutan. Para warga sudah mencari,dan menyelusuri hutan hingga menemukan sebuah desa yang ternyata tempat tinggal mereka sendiri. Maka dari itu,hutan tempat Sang Guru menculik anak-anak disebut Hutan tak Bertepi.

Setiap 4 tahun sekali,anak dengan kepribadian bertolak belakang akan diculik dari tempat tidur mereka. Para anak-anak dengan kelakuan baik,dipaksa menjadi urakan dengan memakai baju penuh tambalan,lipstik hitam,dan koreng serta bisul palsu di wajah dan tubuh mereka. Bahkan mereka harus berkelakuan buruk terhadap semua orang,seperti menendang bokong teman,atau memukul kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

Sama hal dengan anak-anak yang berkelakuan buruk,mereka juga dipaksa untuk memakan tuksedo dan gaun bagus,serta berperilaku baik. Mereka dipaksa membantu memerah susu,dan pergi berdoa setelah selesai sekolah. Ini semua dilakukan demi menghindari Sang Guru. Walaupun begitu,tetap saja Ia tidak dapat dihindari.

Delapan tahun yang lalu, Jack si anak peternak miskin yang baik,dan Robert si anak orang kaya yang licik dan berperilaku sangat buruk,diculik pada malam perayaan . Para warga yang mendengar jeritan Jack, langsung meninggalkan pesta mereka,dan mengejar kedua anak itu dengan obor dan panah berduri. Tapi semua itu sia-sia karena Jack dan Robert tidak pernah ditemukan.

Setelah satu tahun kemudian, membuka toko bukunya dengan buku dongeng berjudul 'Jack dan Pohon Kacang Ajaib'. Terjadi antrian panjang sehingga harus menyalin buku tambahan untuk anak-anak yang haus akan Dongeng baru. Suasana di desa Maria menjadi riuh ketika mereka membuka halaman buku itu,dan terlihat gambar Jack yang menuruni pohon kacang,dan Robert yang berubah menjadi raksasa besar berwarna kelabu. Orang tua Jack menangis gembira,sedangkan Orang tua Robert menangis pilu melihat anaknya berubah menjadi mahkluk jelek. Akhirnya para warga mulai mengerti mengapa Sang Guru menculik anak-anak,yang ternyata mereka digunakan sebagai tokoh buku Dongeng.

Dan mereka menyadari ada lambang dua angsa berwarna putih dan hitam timbul dengan tulisan,

'S.K.K'

Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan.

Dan kini mereka sudah sadar kemana Sang Guru membawa anak-anak mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

Mikasa menguap lebar-lebar dan menggaruk ketiaknya.

Terdengar ketukan keras di pintu kamarnya,Ia bergegas membuka pintu dan rambut lepek ibunya muncul.

"Pagi sayang. Tampaknya Sang Guru belum menculikmu tadi malam." Ia tersenyum lebar kearah Mikasa dan dibalas tatapan malas.

Mikasa mendorong pintu kamarnya dan berjalan kekamar mandi. Ia butuh membersihkan wajahnya dari tempelan kismis bau,coretan arang,tempelan daun,serta mengurai rambut kakunya. Mikasa tersenyum kecil saat melihat Torture,kucing hitam kesayangannya mengeong pelan dan menggesekan tubuhnya di kaki Mikasa.

Mikasa meraih Torture,dan menggendongnya serta mengelus bulu-bulu halusnya.

"Cepat mandi. Petra menunggumu di Taman." Ibunya menatap tajam Torture,lalu kembali sibuk dengan sup kacangnya. Mikasa menurunkan Torture dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku membawakanmu pai,dan selai beri. Aku sendiri yang membuatkan ini untukmu." Petra tersenyum lebar. Mikasa duduk disebelahnya, mengambil irisan pai,dan mengoleskan selai beri.

"Kukira kau sudah diculik." Mikasa menatap Petra datar.

"Aku juga mengira kau sudah diculik." Petra membalas tatapan Mikasa.

"Apa kau benar-benar percaya kita akan diculik?" Petra mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Sepertinya iya."

"Kalau iya,Sudah pasti aku menjadi Putri dan kau menjadi penyihir."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?."

"Karena sudah terlihat dari luar,Mikasa. Aku cantik dan kau agak,um..jelek Dan kau juga berbeda." Petra menggumam pelan.

Mikasa memutar kedua matanya. "Berbeda bagaimana?"

Petra mencolek selai beri dan menjilatnya. "Yah,kau memakai kostum pengantin saat Halloween."

"Karena menurutku menjadi pengantin itu hal yang paling mengerikan."

"Kau menulis dibuku tulismu,bahwa Cinderella mati tertusuk pecahan sepatu kacanya,dan Putri Salju berubah menjadi kuda yang menendang bokong pangeran."

"Setiap cerita ada versinya sendiri-sendiri." Mikasa menggeram.

"Dan kau menghadiahiku bangkai katak pada hari ulang tahunku." Petra menatap kesal Mikasa.

"Aku mengingatkan bahwa pada akhirnya kita semua akan mati!" Ia berteriak dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke rerumputan.

"Oke,mungkin aku memang berbeda."

"Daripada memikirkan penculikan ini,lebih baik kita habiskan pai dan selai beri ini." Petra menyodorkan pai,dan mereka melanjutkan acara makan mereka dengan tenang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hai,hahaha. Ini pertama kalinya saya ngepost fanfic di fandom ini :)). Disini saya pakai Schoolfor Good and Evil AU. Dan Mikasa sama Petra terpaksa dibuat sangattttttt OOC untuk kepentingan cerita. Disini pairingnya RivaMika dan ada RivaPetra nyelip. Tapi Rivaille bakalan muncul di chapter-chapter depan. Jadi masih lama,hehehe.

Yang baca novelnya,mungkin bakalan tau ini alurnya bakalan mengarah kemana :). Tapi tenang,saya bakal ngebuat beda kok,tenang aja,hehe. Walupun ada beberapa yang bakal mirip../heh.

Maaf kalau ngga jelas,saya juga udah berusaha ngejelas-jelasin cerita ini. Dan jujur saya agak takut juga,hahaha x_x.

Jadi gimana? keep or delete? :D dan,makasih sudah baca :D.


End file.
